This invention relates to blowers adapted primarily for use in air conditioning systems, and more particularly to sealing means for sealing a clearance between a fitting flange for coupling the motor to the casing and the same casing.
A conventional blower for use in air conditioning systems mainly comprises a casing, a fan accommodated within the casing, and a motor coupled to the fan for rotatively driving same. The motor is disposed to penetrate a through hole formed in a rear end of the casing. An annular fitting flange member is rigidly fitted on the motor and joined at its outer peripheral edge to the rear end face of the casing to rigidly couple the motor to the casing.
In such conventional blower, sealing means is provided for sealing the clearance between the fitting flange member and the casing, which is formed by discrete members formed of a material such as urethane. Such discrete or separately formed sealing members are applied between the fitting flange member and the casing when the blower is assembled. Therefore, it does not only require preparing such discrete sealing members, but also requires application of such sealing members to the sealing places each time each blower is assembled. Thus, it takes much time to assemble the blower.